


克隆体的正确使用方法

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 私设很多的脑洞产物
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 3





	克隆体的正确使用方法

Logan就知道在X-45身上迟早会发生点什么事。几周前Victor把这家伙抱进来的时候，这家伙才刚死里逃生，软绵绵的毫无攻击力，什么都忘了。当时他看着那张和他一样的脸一脸无辜地盯着他，一下子就心软了，再加上Victor的劝告，X-45给留了下来。当初把他给扔了就好了。Logan想。不，还是应该先打Victor一顿。

X-45是Logan的克隆体，Victor捡来的，具体地点他不愿意透露。X-45比Logan大约年轻十来岁，身体很弱。Victor捏了捏他的手，说那里面还没有被植入金属，大概是身体太弱被当成残次品处理了，但显然X-45的基因里有Logan的自愈因子，他没死。然后就给捡回来了。Logan不常在家，X-45就交给Victor来养。

这真是个天大的错误。Logan站在房间外听着里面的床嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，满脑子都是怎么吧Victor给剁了。

他做好一切心理准备，推开门。

他还是被吓着了——看到长得跟自己一模一样的人和自己老哥在床上搞的场景冲击力是挺大的。假如是搞，那也就算了，可这明显不是两厢情愿的行为。Logan都能想象到Victor是怎么把X-45连哄带骗拐上床的了，他当年也是这么被拐上床的。

……就算是被拐上床，他当年叫的也没有这么响，这哪是叫床啊，简直是GV拍摄现场。Victor曾经想过给他录像，被他一爪子拍烂了摄像机，Logan敢肯定这绝对是打击报复，这就像看他和Victor在年轻的时候搞的录像，而且是三百六十度全方位无死角拍摄，还自带立体声效果的。

“哎，你回来啦。”Victor仰起脸看向Logan，那表情欠揍得可以。他一把捞起满背是汗的X-45，开始啃他的颈子。X-45无力的哼哼唧唧，腰扭起来，以此抵抗Victor的啃咬，不过没什么用。

松开嘴之后Victor还朝着Logan捋X-45那玩意儿。X-45的脸就朝着Logan，什么表情都看得一清二楚，他根本什么都忍不住，弄了几下哆哆嗦嗦就泄了。

什么大风大浪Logan没试过，可是看着X-45那表情，Logan老脸都红了。看到他俩舌头蹭来蹭去的时候Logan实在是受不了了，伸出爪子就去挠Victor，他俩这才分开。

“你他妈就是个变态！”Logan吼。X-45凑过来讨好似的舔Logan的脸，被Logan推开，就钻回Victor怀里可怜兮兮地盯着Logan，“Jimmy，你就不能温柔点吗？”

“温柔个屁！这家伙是克隆体，你还他妈跟个克隆体搞，你恶心不你！”

“不恶心，”Victor轻描淡写，“这家伙比你可爱多了。”

“去你的，Victor！”Logan扭头就走。

“你嫉妒了是不是？”Victor在背后喊。

“闭嘴！”Logan转过身来，伸出明晃晃的爪子，朝Victor扑了过去。


End file.
